Red Melody
by RachelXSeth2014
Summary: On the verge of exstintion vampiress Tsukiyomi Utau must find a mate before the red moon comes on her 16th birthday with the protection of her brother and her blood lust melody can she save her clan fom being wiped out?
1. Chapter 1

Red melody

Summary: On the verge of extinction vampires Tsukiyomi Utau must find a mate before the red moon comes on her 16th birthday with the protection of her brother and her bloodlust melody can she save her clan from extinction?

Xxx

-Utau's POV-  
>(At a concert)<p>

The crowd screamed and yelled as I walked onto the stage hungry for my songs. I walked up to to the mic and placed my hand on it. I looked into the crowd then the music started and I sang I sang to my hearts content.

'_Iknow its wrong, but i need to keep my clan alive, and this is the only way_' I thought to myself as i closed my eyes.

(After the concert)

"You sounded better than usual what's wrong?" My elder brother ikuto asked.

"Nothings wrong with me my 16th birthday is coming so I guess I'm just getting a bit nervous" I said grabbing a water then drowning it.

"But why I mean I understand that you want the perfect guy, but not every guy has all the things you want in a guy" He said shrugging then laying down on the couch.

"Yeah one guy does, and that guy is you but if I can't find someone else I'm gonna have to marry you" I said sliding onto the love seat.

"Yeah I know we'll have no choice but to marry each other" He said sighing.

"What's with the sigh?" I asked him.

"Nothing much I just hope you find that special guy" He said turning over on his side.  
>"What? You make it sound like you don't want me to find my special person. What's wrong ikuto? You want to marry your little sister don't you?" I teased him.<p>

SXF: BAM!

"What? I do **NOT** want to marry you you're my little sister for crying out loud!" He yelled falling off the couch.

"Ikuto you should use learn how to control your voice level" I heard nikaido-san say.

"Shut nikaido you shouldn't be the one to talk you're clumsy and have a loud voice" Ikuto said getting up off the floor.

"Hmph says the one who likes to stalk elementary kids" He said crossing his arms.

"Now, now kai-kun be nice we've just come to give them the news" yukari said walking in and grabbing nikaidos arm.

"What news?" I asked getting up and walking over to them.

"Well as you know me and nikaido have been going out for centuries by now we've decided that we're going to get married!" She said excitedly.

"Well its about time nikaido's finally gonna get some" ikuto said.

"Ikuto! Shut your mouth! You're the one wo wanted to cuddle with me when the big thunderstorm came" I said irritatedly.

"Utau zip your mouth you know how I am with thunderstorms" He protested.

"-sigh- Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway its friday at 10 pm" She said.

"Alright we'll be there, but how are we going to get the decorations?" I asked.

"Don't worry don't you know we vampires aren't affected by the sun so we can handle getting the materials" she answered.

"Well if you can handle the sun why have the wedding so late at night?" Ikuto asked her.

"Because it's much nicer and cooler at night" Yukari said stretching.

"Good point do you need any other help? You know like getting the guest list together-" I said before ikuto mummbled.

"Making sure our father doesn't show up at the wedding-"

"Ikuto! Stop being so negative you're ruining eru's sweet dream" I yelled taking erus egg out my case, and craddling it.

"Shame on you ikuto nya~" Yoru said popping out his egg.

"Shut up yoru... I'm going for a walk" Ikuto said walking out of the dressing room.

-Soccer game-  
>(Kukai's POV)<p>

"Go kukai! Go!" Shouted yaya.

It was the middle of the game the rival team ahead by 3. I've got the ball only two shots in order to be ahead.

'_Line up with the net foot sideways and... shoot!_' I thought to myself before I took the shot.

"Score!" I yelled as the ball went into the net.

-After the game-

"Nice scoring kukai" Amu congratulated me.

"Yeah you did well souma-kun" Tadase said smiling brightly.

"Haha thanks guys your cheering was the best though" I thanked them putting my hand behind my head.

SXF:(low giggles)

"Hm? Souma-kun are you coming?" Tadase asked me.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up with you guys" I said looking at them.

"Oh well okay tadase-kun let go" Amu said before she told tadase to come.

SXF:( Low giggles)

"Who's there?" I asked no one in particular.

"*giggles* Aren't we fisty this evening " The girl finally spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked her.

"-gasp- I'm disappointed that you don't remember me **_kai-chan_**" She said saying a nickname that only one person came up with... TBC.

**ME: So how was the first chapter?  
>Utau: It was alright I guess the lyrics to my song wasn't in there, but I'm satisfied.<br>Ikuto: Well I'm not I can't believe you made me the bad guy  
>ME: You're not the bad guy you just act like one.<br>Ikuto: Oh... -_- ok XD  
>Me: Silly:)<br>Utau: Stupid -_-  
>Me: R&amp;R ppl! Hey you two quit fighting!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I am soooo sorry to all my reviewers I couldn't get ahold of a computer until now. But anyway… I OWN NOTHING! *sobs***

*Recap*

"_Who are you? What do you want?" I asked her._

"_-Gasp- I'm disappointed you don't remember me __**kai-chan**__" She said saying a nickname only one person came up with._

*End Recap*

**(Kukai's POV)**

"M-m-m-morcerf-chan?" I blurted out.

"Shh! Keep that name quiet" She said putting her hand over my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Kukai I need your help please he's after me can I stay with you for a bit" She said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"-Sigh- fine lulu fine just don't look at me like that" I told her giving in.

-**Kukai's house-**

"Alright lulu keep quiet my brothers are sleeping I don't want them to wake up c'mon" I told her quietly walking through the house to my room. I gave her one of my shirts considering that I know it would drape past her knees.

"Where am I gonna sleep kai-chan?" She asked me.

"On my bed I'll sleep on the floor… don't worry I won't try anything I'm not like that" I told her making a pallet on the floor.

"I know that's why I like you" lulu said hugging me before giving me a kiss on my cheek and going to bed.

"Goodnight lulu" I said before covering myself with the blanket.

**(Morning)  
><strong>**-Utau's POV-**

"Utau-chan wakey! Wakey! Today's your big day time for school" I heard Eru and Iru yell.

"But I don't wanna I want to stay in bed" I said covering my head with my pillow.

"Don't make us get ikuto-kun" They threatened.

"You wouldn't" I said cautiously.

"They would" Ikuto whispered in my ear scaring me out of bed.

"What the heck ikuto?!" I screamed backing up against the wall.

"Hey they warned you to get up, but you didn't listen so I got you up… hurry up and get dressed or else you're gonna be hungry and late" He said before walking out my room.

'_-Sigh- I hate school_' I thought before getting dressed

Since I thought the school uniform was a little boring I had to spice it up a bit. Instead of having a red and black pletted skirt I spray painted it to be purple and black. Next was the white dress shirt I changed that to a purple spaghetti strapped shirt with the black blazer and a purple tie. Then I put on my lucky purple socks and instead of those boring brown flats I put on black heels. And to put the cherry on top I exceserized with a pair of purple earrings, a black crystal necklace and finally I put my hair in a simple side ponytail tying it with a black ribbon.

"Alright ikuto-nii-san I'm ready" I said walking into the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread.

"OK let's goo… what in the hell do you have on?" He asked me.

"My school uniform… with a twist" I said twirling.

"If any guy looks at you in any kind of way I swear i'll kill them" He said walking out with the motorcycle keys. We got on and rode to school.

**(At school)  
>-Kukai's POV-<br>**

As I got out my black convertable with lulu my friends came up to me and said:

"Yo kukai who's the cutie?" Ganzo said looking her up and down.

"She's a friend of mine and don't look at her like that or else you're gonna find yourself in the dumpster" I said protecting lulu.

"Oh I see so she's a friend, but you like her" Yaya said.

"N-n-no! That's not it! I don't like her like that she's just a friend!" I said defending myself.

"Sure she is" Tadase said sarcastically.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu said harshly.

"Ahahaha sorry souma-kun" He said blushing while scratching his head.

**-Utau's POV-****  
><strong>

As we sped into the parking lot of the school trying to find a parking spot. I saw a girl who spiced her outfit up. Her blazer jacket was open, tie was loose and she had red and black pleeted leg warmers. We found a spot _finally_. I got off first considering I was on the back and my legs were dangling off the side. I took my helmet off and fixed my ponytail then started walking towards the office. I got stares from both boys and girls. The boys whispered '_She must be the new transfer student she's_ _hot_' and '_Whoa new hottie on the block girls beware you've got competition_'. I heard Ikuto growl as he also heard the comments from the boys. I was so busy trying to make sure Ikuto didn't kill any of the boys I didn't realize that I was walking into someone.

SXF: (BAM!)

"Ow! Man that really bites!" He said rubbing his head.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?" I said then asked as I helped him up.

"Hehe yeah I'm good you two must be the new transfer student's" He said to us.

"Yeah that's us I'm Hoshina Utau and this is my big brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said introducing ourselves.

"Wait how are you two brother and sister when you have different last names?" He asked me.

"Kukai! First tadase now you c'mon now quit getting into other people business! Jeez!" The pink haired girl I saw earlier said.

"Hehe sorry Amu" The boy named kukai said scratching his head.

"Oh by the way I'm amu. Amu hinamori this Tadase Hotori, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi, Nagihiko and nadeshiko they're twins and that's kukai souma" Amu said introducing her friends.

"Yeah! amu-chi and tadase-kun are dating so you can't have him! Yaya's going out with kairi-kun and rima-chan and nagi-kun are going out so you can't have those two either!" Yaya said pointing to each couple.

"Well who said I wanted them any ways?" I said crossing my arms over my well developed chest.

"Utau-chan you should get to the office so you and Ikuto-kun can get your schedule" Iru said.

"You have a shugo chara?" Tadase asked me.

"I have two this is Iru my devil and this is Eru my angel" I said introducing my shugo chara's.

"Aww they're cute... This is my shugo chara Temari" Nadeshiko said.

"Hello nice to meet you" Temari said bowing.

"Yaya's shugo chara is pepe-chan!" She yelled.

"My shugo chara is kiseki" Tadase said pointing to him.

"This is Rhythm" Nagihiko said.

"These are mine: Ran miki, su and dia" Amu said smiling brightly.

"Hi!" The three yelled as dia did a simple wave.

"Utau we need to go _now_" Ikuo said urging me to walk.

"Alright Ikuto alright!" I said yelling the last 'alright' making my voice echo throughout the school.

'_Dang she has a loud voice_' I heard the whole school think.

"Well we better get going see you guys later" I said running into the school towards the office.

-In the office-  
>(Ikuto's POV)<p>

"Jeez utau did have we to run all the way?" I asked her trying to catch my breath.

"Shut up you lazy cat" She said flicking my nose.

"Ow! What the hell utau?!" I asked rubbing my nose.

"Shh!... Hello we're the new transfer students..." **TBC**

**Me: So how was the second chapter :) **

**Ikuto: It was too long -_-**

**Utau: Shut up Ikuto you complain too much.**

**Ikuto: Says the brat that didn't want to get out of bed.**

**Utau: I'm a vampire! What do you expect?**

**Me: I expect that you two shut up and behave!... -_-**

**Yaya: Yaya says R&R ppl! XD or else yaya will compel you of being annoyed by a baby! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Recap***

(Ikuto's POV)

"_Ow! What the heck Utau?!" I asked rubbing my nose._

"_Shh!... Hello we're the new transfer students…"_

***End Recap***

* * *

><p>(Ikuto's POV)<p>

"Ah! You must be Hoshina Utau and Tsukiyomi Ikuto... Here are your schedules follow them and you won't get lost" The lady said looking us up and down then gave us a look that said 'You two better not be troublemakers'.

"Ne Ikuto-nya should we have some fun?" Yoru asked me.

"Yeah sure let's have some fun" I said as I smirked and chara changed.

"Hi there" I purred. "What's a young beautiful girl like you doing trapped in a dull boring place like this?" I asked her as my tail swayed back and fourth while I put on a flirtatious smile.

"-blushes- Oh my! Well I guess you could say I'm here because I want to be a principle one day" She said lowering her eyes trying to hide her blush.

'_Heh too easy she's so into me_' I thought inwardly smirking.

" .Tooo" I heard a very angry voice say.

"Uh-oh" Yoru said before he went and hid in his egg.

"What do you think you're doing flirting with **her** I'm the one who's suppose to be important to you!" Utau yelled anger flowing out of her eyes.

"Oh girlfriend alert not good" She said flinching.

"NO she's even worse than a girlfriend she's my sister" I said inwardly flinching.

"Oh wow... Well I'll be seeing you" She said grabbing her things and leaving.

"Yeah I think we should go as well" Utau said grabbing my tail and draggingme to our first class.

* * *

><p>(Class)<br>-Kukai's POV-

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Utau let go!" I heard Ikuto yell half way down the hall.

"No you perverted cat!" Utau yelled pulling him into class.

"He made a wrong turn already utau-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah he did! He was flirting with the girl at the front in the office!" She yelled yanking on his tail.

"Ow! Dang it utau! **_Let my tail_ go**" Ikuto said then growled. Making the class go silent and look at him and utau.

"...Well if we are through goofing off Ms. Hoshina Mr. Tsukiyomi if you would please introduce yourselves" Nikaido-sensei said.

"Gladly. Hello my name is Hoshina Utau" Utau said.

"You mean the famous singer Hoshina Utau?" Miwa asked her.

"Yes that's me, but I don't want to be known as Hoshina Utau the singer, but Hoshina Utau the student. But anyways my favorite colors are black and purple as you can tell I've accessorized my outfit to fit me" She said showing off her skirt.

SXF:(-Boys- Ahhhh~)

"That's deforming your uniform that's against the rules!" A kid from behind me said rather loudly.

"Does it look like I give a fuck you got a problem with my outfit? Then see me in the principles office and if you do I guarantee that you'll regret it now try me if you want" She said crossing her arms as her eyes flickered dangerously.

"Eh n-n-n-never mind" He said sitting back down.

"Yeah that's enough about utau-chan Ikuto-kun would you like to introduce yourself?" Nikaido said then asked.

"Yeah I guess I could. Hey.. The name's Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi and this is a heads-up for all the guys that like my little sister because of the way she's dressed... If I catch you within five feet of her... **I'll kill you**" Ikuto said with his hands in his pockets, then giving all the guys except me a death glare.

"O.k... Class shall we resume? Um utau you can go sit next to kukai and ikuto you can sit by himamori-san" He said pointing to each spot and saying amus' last name wrong.

"It's **_Hinamori_**Not himamori nikaido-sensei for the millionth time!" Amu yelled.

'_Heh I knew she would crack sooner or later_' I thought to myself smirking at amu.

-After class-

"Dang amu-chan I didn't know you could get _that_ mad over your last name" Nadeshiko said.

"(sweat drop) Ahahaha sorry about that deshi-chan it's just that nikaido-sensei always says my last name wrong and I just couldn't take it any more" Amu said scratching the back of her head.

-Ikuto and Utau walk up-

"Well, well, well it seems we've stumbled upon our little fuse box" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"-blushes- Sh-sh-shut up i-ikuto" Amu said avoiding eye contact while trying to hide her blush.

"Kukai! Help!" I heard lulu yell. There she was running at full speed away from... Ganzo!

'_Dang it ganzo! Dude you are so dead meat!_' I thought as he and lulu passed me.

(Utau's POV)

"Het! Leave her alone she doesn't like you like that!" I yelled tripping the boy that was chasing lulu-chan.

"Whoa..." Everyone in the hallway said as they watched the replay three times over in there head.

"Wow utau-chan! That was amazing!" Yaya yelled as she ran up to me with stars in her eyes.

"No problem besides she's an old friend of the family... Long time no see... lulu"

**TBC**

**Me: Awsome third chapter! :) XD  
>Kukai: Yeah and nice kick utau!<br>Utau: -Blushes- Thanks kukai  
>Me: Alright you two that's enough signal love besides sooner or later there is gonna be a chapter just for you two.<br>Utau: Yay! R&R ppl or else I'll bite you!**


End file.
